


The Murdertooth Playlist

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drabble Collection, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: One song, one drabble.





	1. The Halfwit

_I'm sorry we're halfwits. I'm thankful we're halfwits._

"Dummy."

"Stupids."

"Butt...fasche."

"Dummy."

"I schaid that already."

Of course, they knew neither one of them meant it, but it was a fun game to play. A dumb game to play. Any minor disagreement resulted in a back-and-forth of mild namecalling. Why was it funny? How come it didn't hurt every time? Maybe they were just used to it.

"Carnations ams betters for weddin's. I says so."

"Who even caresch? You don't go to a wedding for the flowersch."

They stared at one another for a moment. "...Unlessch Abigail isch getting gay married for free flowersch."

"Dat amn'ts true."

"Exschactly. Scho anything isch probably fine..."

Murderface eyed up a flower box next to a gelato shop, plucking an old daisy from it. "...Thisch isch fine."

"Moidaface! Dat ams ridiculous!"

Despite what he said, Toki had a smile on his face. Murderface laughed. Because they were both pretty dumb.


	2. Don't Know Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I didn't come.

He stared through the door. Lights were shining. Everyone was laughing. He couldn't answer the question as to why he wasn't in there except that he didn't deserve to be. His forehead pressed against the glass window, and he could see everything that happened. Toki's lips pressed together as he blew out the candles.

_"I wish Moidaface was here."_

His shoulders pulled back for a moment, and he backed away from the door as much as he could in the hallway. Now he was just tempting fate. He could walk in. He could, totally easily, the door wasn't locked, all he had to do was open it and say he was here, and yet there was some sort of invisible something-or-other holding him back. He didn't like it one bit. His hands shook and clamped together as he stared at the light.

Warm. Inviting.

He never had birthday parties.

Well, he'd tried, but nobody would show up.

His body flattened against the door, eyes fluttering and body filled with bees and bugs. And then he pulled away once more. Further. And further.

He was down the hall. He was running from there.

He returned to his room, and he hid, and he cried. Because he'd ruin it. He'd ruin all of it, he'd ruin everything and everyone would hate him. He'd never be accepted into a place like that no matter how much he wanted to.

Damn, he wanted to.


End file.
